


Amulet Momomiya

by StarAmulet



Category: Shugo Chara!, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: StarAmulet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAmulet/pseuds/StarAmulet
Summary: What happens when Amu is Actually Adopted? but what will happen when she goes to find her real mother? but Some things are not what they seem...





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Star Amulet and well I'm transferring my stories from fanfiction to here and I hope everyone enjoys the stories I write here!

A young woman with reddish hair was running pass houses late at night, soaking wet by the heavy rain. But not only that but she was also carrying a one-year-old baby girl. The child had pink hair and honey color eyes but wasn't shown since the baby was asleep, while her mother covers her from the rain. The young woman had finally reached her destination soon walking up the stairs of the house before her and gave a knock. Moments later the door open revealing a woman with light brown hair honey color eyes and wore glasses.

"Ichigo-san! What are you doing here late at night and in this rain too? Come inside we don't want you to get a cold" The woman said but Ichigo shook her head and said

"Midori-san I have a favor to ask of you" She started but stop and made her bangs cover her eyes, by now she was starting to cry Midori notice this and said

"What's the favor I'll see what I can do about it"

"Would you please take care and adopt my baby girl Amulet as your own" Ichigo said handing the baby to Midori and she gasp

"But I can't she's your child, " Midori said

"Pleas, Midori I'm begging you... You're the only person I can trust to take care of my child and I know she'll be more safer and out of danger with you along with having a happier life, just please I beg you" Ichigo cried

"Danger? Is something going on?" Midori ask

"please don't ask Midori-san it's really hard to explain but please I beg you" Ichigo cried

"*sigh* All right Ichigo I'll take good care of her... But when the time comes I'll tell her the truth... And whatever danger it is your in please be safe... For your daughter" Midori said now carrying the baby and Ichigo smile

"Thank you," she said and lean towards the baby and gave her a kiss forehead "take care Amulet" she whisper and said her goodbye to Midori and left

'please take care of yourself Ichigo I'll take good care of Amulet for your sake...but one day she'll know the truth...' Midori thought as she look at the rainy sky then look at the baby in her arms 'and from now on your name will be Amu Hinamori...' Midori thought and enter her home while not to far away Ichigo was watching letting her tears fall

'I'm sorry my dear Amulet it's what's best for you and for you to stay out of danger from those that could harm you... And when the time comes that we meet again... I just hope you can forgive me for me leaving you at such a young age' she thought and left into the raining night.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V~

"Ehhh?! Are you serious?!" A 13 year old girl with pink hair that reach to her shoulders and honey color eyes scream at her parents.

"we are Amu-chan and we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we adopted you but your mom didn't abandon you" Hinamori Midori said

"wait so you mean that I'm not you're child but the child of someone else and what do you mean she didn't abandon me?" Amu ask concern that she is actually adopted.

"I really don't know my self... You see it was when you were one year old and it was on a rainy night she came begging me to take you as my own for you to be more happier, safe and out of danger" Midori said as the last word caught Amu's attention.

"Danger? What danger?" she ask

"I don't know she never said anything about it but I'm sure she's glad that you're safe" Midori said 'who exactly is she? And from what danger was she protecting me from? I have to find out' Amu thought

"Mama do you know her name? Do you know how she looks like? Where does she live?" Amu ask Midori. Lucky for Midori she had the photo of Ichigo with her and handed it to Amu

"That's your mother and her name is Ichigo Momomiya but I don't know where she lives now... But if you want you can go and search for her I'm not gonna stop you" Midori said. Amu than gave her a small smile

"Thanks" she said and ran off to her room. When Amu reach her room a certain blue hair cat boy was on her bed reading a manga that she had. But she didn't pay attention and instead she quickly went and turn on her pink laptop, meanwhile it was turning on she went and took out a suite case that she had and started to put some clothes and her special things. Ikuto was watching her along with the charas wondering what she's doing. Amu was now on her laptop searching for any information on her mother.

"Found her!" Amu said happily

"who?" Ikuto ask near her ear and was already next to her looking at the computer screen

"Ahhh!" Amu scream startle by him that cause her to even fell of her seat "I-Ikuto what are you doing here? when did you even came?" Amu ask

"I ask first" Ikuto said

"grr... fine! I found out I was an adopted child and my 'mother' gave me my real mothers name and picture so now I'm look for her on the internet and I finally found her! now answer my question!" She yell at him and by the time she finish he had blink a few times and try to process what she said. seeing as she spoke to quickly.

"well...that explains the hair color" he said which cause Amu to fall again

"Ikuto! answer my question!" she yell again

"your 'mom' let me in before you came home since it was still early so she told me to wait in your room" he said 'why didn't she tell me?' Amu thought

"couldn't you have text me or something?!" Amu said

"Aww~ but I wanted to surprise you Amu-koi" Ikuto said warping his arms around her waist which still cause her to blush but then she got an Idea

"hey Ikuto?" Amu ask

"hm?" he responded

"could you help me search for my real mother?" Amu ask but regret it when a smirk was on his face

"on one Condition" He said

"what is it?" Amu ask

"only if..." he started 'please make it be non-perverted' Amu kept praying "never mind... I'll help though I hope your real parents accept me cause it was really hard to convince your adoptive dad but now your real dad..." he said trailing off but Amu only giggle

"don't worry I'm sure he'll accept you, now help me find them!" Amu said

"fine" Ikuto said and they spent they're time finding Amu's real parents

A week later~

"still cant believe you got us a ride to come to Tokyo in such a limited time!" Amu said cheerfully to her boyfriend

"Any thing for my Amu-koi" Ikuto said warping his arms around her "plus we still have to find your parents do you have the address?" he ask

"yup" Amu said and the couple went to search for the address Amu had in hand

'now that I'm a step closer, I know I can find them' Amu thought

to be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V~

"you got to be kidding me?!" Amu practically yell as she stared at the building before her the paper in her hand falling onto the ground.

"Amu just because the Cafe is Close you don't have to get all work up we can always come back tomorrow" Ikuto said trying to calm Amu down. Right now both of them are in front of the Cafe mew mew and apparently for their luck it was close.

"But Ikuto I was so Close to talk to the workers to see if they new any thing about my mother" Amu said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Amu we still have time plus what if go walking around and we might Bump into her, you never know?" Ikuto Suggested

"Then lets go around town!" Amu declare and pull Ikuto with her

After Hours of Searching Around Town~

"I'm tired" Amu said while sitting on a bench in the park

"Why wouldn't you be? You were searching all over town not to mention you were dragging me every where inside each store you thought your mother could be in" Ikuto said

"*sigh* It's just that I really want to find her I want to find out more about her, why did she even left me? I wanna know, Ikuto" Amu said her head down

"Amu we will find her we just have to do it carefully not like you did all day today, we need to plan this out or else will never find her plus you might even plan on finding her but you can also forget to check for a clue" Ikuto told her

"I guess your Right...Ikuto?"Amu said/ask

"Hm?" he ask

"Were exactly are we gonna stay for the night?" Amu ask

"at a hotel where else?" Ikuto answer

"but in the same Bed?" she ask

"I only got one room for us" He answer

"you really are a pervert" She murmur

"Amu/Ikuto/desu~/Nya~!" their charas called in union but they look worry

"whats wrong guys?" Amu ask

"Amu-chan we sense something that's like an X-egg but it isn't" Ran said

"and its way more stronger" Miki said and flew away with the other charas while Amu and Ikuto follow them. When they got there Amu and Ikuto just stood there looking at a ten foot lion

'oh boy this wont end well' Amu thought

"Amu/Ikuto/desu~/Nya~!" they called and Amu and Ikuto nodded

"Ran/Yoru" They call

"my own heart unlock"

"character change: Amulet heart" Amu said

Character change: Black lynx" Ikuto said

"What's this?" a female voice said

"huh?" Amu ask and look up and saw a girl floating in the sky she had Purple hair tied up in two pig tails she wore a dark green tank top short jeans and Sneakers though she had pointy ears and she look pissed off

"are you guys new hero's or something cause if you guys are the costumes really are lame" She said until she took notice about the pin hair girl 'is that a new transformation of Mew Ichigo?' she wonder 'must be' she finish her thought after examining the girl.

"hey!" Ran and Yoru said

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ikuto ask

"Me? Well first of all the name's Miyu and secondly the only reason I'm here is to finish the work my Brother Kish left unfinished for Deep blue-sama" Miyu Said

"Kish?" Amu ask

"what you don't even remember your own boyfriend?"Miyu Ask staring at Amu clearly more annoyed.

"what are you talking about I don't know any one name Kish and it's my first time coming here to Tokyo!" Amu practically yell

"wait aren't you mew Ichigo?" Miyu ask

"no I'm not! I don't even know her!" Amu yell

"well in that case since you two don't have any experience with a predasite then I guess I'll finish you off Right now! Go predasite!" She said/commanded, the Lion then jump in front of them ready to attack

'ok this definitely wont end well' Amu thought

"Hold it Right there!" Said three female voices and Amu and Ikuto turn around to see three girls About Amu's age there

'who exactly are these three?' Amu thought

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> "Hold it Right there!" Said three female voices and Amu and Ikuto turn around to see three girls About Amu's age there
> 
> 'who exactly are these three?' Amu thought

Normal P.O.V~

"tsk What do you three want cant you see im busy!" Miyu said angrily

"Sorry Miyu but we wont let you take over the world..." a girl with Blonde hair that reaches to her waist and has white Rabbit ears and bunny tail, she wore a dress in where her purple skirt flares out that reaches above her knees and wore purple spaghetti straps,has a blue bow on her chest and fingerless blue gloves go up to her elbows,and finally knee high blue boots with purple on the top(like in sailor moon) said

"nor hurt anyone here..." another girl said she had pale skin with black-purple hair and black eyes she had pointy ears just like Miyu her hair was put in a braid. She had black shorts, along wirh a plum short sleeve shirt. She also had an arm band on her right arm matching her shirt with black firls the same went for her colar that held a pendent

"as long as where around 'cause we're the.." a girl with blue hair said(her picture is in my deviant art account that will put up at somepoint)

"Tokyo Mew Mews" they said in usion

"hmp what ever I have no businesses with you four here other than these two" Miyu said pointing towards where Amu and Ikuto were standing but they weren't there any more "what the... where did those two went?!" Miyu ask furious

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto said attacking the Predecite making it fall to the ground(Ikuto and Amu were attacking it meanwhile Miyu was distracted)

"hey what do you think you two are doing!" Miyu yell at them

"Negative heart lock on... Open heart!" Amu said ignoring Miyu and by now the lion turn back to normal

"what?! grr... I'll be back you hear I wont give up!" Miyu said and dissapear in mid air. When the mews turn to see Amu and Ikuto they were gone

"hey were did those two go?" the girl with blue hair ask

" dunno but maybe will see them in the next fight" the black-purple hair girl said

" but didnt the girl kinda look like aunt Ichigo?" the blonde girl ask

"your right she did why dont we go ask aunt Ichigo?" the black-purple hair girl said

"yeah lets go!" the blue hair girl said and left

With Amu and Ikuto~

by now Amu and Ikuto were inside their apartment and discussing about the fight

"so now we have to deal with this and my mom! can this get any worse!"Amu yell and cover her face with a pillow

"you mean other than cook dinner"Ikuto said to her but then she started to scream but was muffled by the pillow while Ikuto and the charas sweat drop at her actions

"wait a second my Mom was Mew and those girls were mews!" Amu yell

"wait how do you know that?" Ikuto ask and Amu stiffen

"I.. well...um" Amu started while thinking on what to say

"well?" Ikuto ask waiting for an answer

"remember when we were in Easter trying to find more information about my mom in the computers?" Amu ask Ikuto only nodded "and how it can also show the security cameras around town and all?" Amu ask

"yeah" Ikuto said slowly

''well I kinda hack into the system and watch several tapes on the day my mom left me and found and when she left where no one can see her she transform and then I search for Japan's hero's and the Tokyo mew mews so I search that up and My mom appear there in her transformation!" Amu said while moving her hands wildly

"wait"Ikuto started and Amu then stop moving "exactly how did you hack into the security system?" he ask and Amu fell Anime style

"Ikuto!" Amu yell

"what?! I have to know plus how did you even know the password when I cant even figure it out" Ikuto said but then he saw Amu give him a 'are you serious' look

'the password of the security cameras is 'Password'" Amu said

"so much for keeping the files safe" Ikuto murmur

"anyway next time we have to follow those girls" Amu declare

"After you make dinner?" Ikuto ask

"After I make dinner" Amu said and walk towards the kitchen and started to cook dinner "Su! a little help!" Amu yell from the kitchen

"wasn't Amu complaining before about making dinner?" Miki ask

"its Amu were talking about she changes her mind alot" Ikuto said and all the charas nodded in agreement

Cafe mew mew~

"were Back!" the Blond hair who had it in pig tail said as she enter the cafe

"welcome you three and congrats on your second mission you three" A voice said as a man with blond hair and blue eyes came in

"thanks uncle Ryou" said the blue hair girl

"Lucy you do know he was acting the congratulations" the Black-purple hair girl said

"eh?! Really Katara?!"Lucy said

''yeah the only thing we did was distract Miyu" Katara said

"mean while those other two people actually did the rest of our work" the blond hair girl said

"by the way Rosella didn't you say the girl look like aunt Ichigo when she transform into a mew" Katara said

"I did say that didnt I?"Rosella said more like a question

"Wait a girl that looks like Ichigo?" Ryou ask and the girls nodded "then we should tell Ichigo' he said and started to walk away

"wait you mean that girl is related to aunt Ichigo?" Rosella ask

"she could be" Ryou sad

''what do you mean by 'she could be'?" Katara ask

"I guess its time we told you no?" A voice said and the girls turn around to see Ichigo and kisshu

"about what?" Lucy ask

"that they have a child" Ryou answer

"what?! they have

a child"the girls said in union shock

to be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> "I guess its time we told you no?" A voice said and the girls turn around to see Ichigo and kisshu
> 
> "about what?" Lucy ask
> 
> "that they have a child" Ryou answer
> 
> "what?! they have a child" the girls said in union shock

"so if we get this strait" Lucy started

"you had a child name Amulet" Katara continue

"and then you send her to live with some one else" Rosella

"just because Cyniclons started to attack earth again!" they said in union

"even so Amulet was in real danger if any of those Cyniclons knew that Ichigo and Kish had a child they could of kidnap her and use her against them and if that happen this future wouldn't exist" Pai said(every one enter when Ichigo and Kish were talking about Amulet)

"but we are all the same age as her...well expect for me" Katara said

"that may be true but she was born first from all of you" Zakuro said

"but that doesn't make sense" Rosella said

"it does because the only reason you guys were safe is by that time we already build a secret base under the café so no Cyniclons ever found you guys and it was sound proof when you guys started to cry" Mint said

"everyone!" a voice called as a yellowish hair girl enter the room

"what's wrong Pudding-chan?" Lettuce ask

"we're under attack!" Pudding said as she was trying to catch her breath

"what?" Ryou ask shock just then the ground started to shake. Every one than ran out side and saw Miyu along with other predasites surrounding the café

"Well it seems like the mews have finally come out" Miyu said with a smirk on her face

"Miyu what do you want" Lucy yell

"well what else to finish you guys off" Miyu said

"Miyu stop doing this" Kish said

"why should I Kish you along with Pai and Taruto turn your backs on Deep blue and help those useless mews to destroy him" Miyu yell at him

"we didn't for our own will" Taruto said

"it wont matter any way predasites attack!" Miyu command as she send all of the predasites to attack them

"I guess it's time for us to fight like in the old days right Every one" Ichigo said as the girls nodded

"wait your going to fight with us" Katara ask as they nodded

"no one messes with the mews" Pudding said

"then lets go Mew Mew pendent..." Ichigo started

"metamoriphorses!" they all said in union

"Mew Ichigo"

"Mew Mint"

"Mew lettuce"

"Mew Pudding"

"Mew Zakuro"

"Mew Hanako"(Lucy)

"Mew Rose"(Rosella)

"Mew Wolf"(Katara)

"together we're the mews!" they all said in union as they all began to fight along with Kish, Pai and Taruto.

With Amu and Ikuto~

Amu was twisting and turning around the bed trying to sleep

"gah I can't sleep" Amu said as she sit up she turn around to see that Ikuto wasn't in bed "Where did Ikuto go?" Amu ask her self. Amu saw the kitchen lights turn on "must be eating then" Amu said though instead of going to bed she went to the bathroom. Amu was washing her hands when she look in the mirror her eyes widen and she let out a scream that's when Ikuto along with their chara's came in

"Amu what's-" Ikuto started but got cut of when he saw Amu

"Amu-Chan has a cat ears and a tail!" Ran yell and ran was right. Standing in front of them was Amu in her Pj's with Black cat ears and tail though Amu was covering her cat ears

"Amu what happen?" Ikuto finally manage to say

"I don't know! I just found out right now what am I going to do!" Amu said panicking

"Amu calm down we're going to figure this out now calm down" Ikuto said while pulling Amu into a hug

"what if I'm like this forever Ikuto?" Amu said more calming

''don't worry we'll figure this out" he said and Amu only nodded by now she had completely calm down

"Amu your ears and tail are gone, desu~" Suu said

"huh?'' Amu ask as she started to touch the top of her head and didn't feel anything

"she's right their gone" Amu said

"but don't you think it was weird though" Miki said

"yeah, Amu I agree with Miki and what just happen right now wasn't normal so something must have happen and you got cat ears and tail" Ikuto said that's when the chara's look as if they realize something

"Amu, Ikuto nya~"Yoru started as Amu and Ikuto look at them

"it's the same presence we got in the park" Miki said

"but theirs more of them" Dia said

"I guess my situation will have to leave it for later right" Amu said and Ikuto nodded

"let's go" He said as they both transform Ikuto as Black lynx and Amu as Amulet heart and left to where the predasites were

With the mews~

"ahh" Ichigo scream in pain as she fell to the ground

"Ichigo" everyone yell

"I'm fine!" Ichigo said as she tried to stand up

"we cant defeat all of them their to strong" Hanako said

"ha! now this will definitely be the end for the mews" Miyu said laughing

"not on my watch!" A voice said and every one turn to see Amulet heart and Black lynx

With Amu and Ikuto~

Once Amu and Ikuto found where the predasites wore they saw the three girls that were at the park along with others they didn't know but they where all hurt they also saw Miyu laughing at them

""ha! now this will definitely be the end for the mews" they heard Miyu laughing

"I can't believe this" Ran said

"c'mon lets help them" Ikuto said and Amu nodded along with the chara's

"not on my watch!" Amu said as she and Ikuto landed on the ground and all eyes were on them

"it's you guys!" Rose said

"hmp you guys wont defeat me again!" Miyu said

"yeah well I wouldn't be so sure about that" Ikuto started while smirking

"and your going to pay for hurting them" Amu said

" 'Cause me and Amulet are going to win this battle" he finish. Once he said Amulet every one eyes widen and look at Amu

'Amulet?' was what they all thought

to be continue...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> "hmp you guys wont defeat me again!" Miyu said
> 
> "yeah well I wouldn't be so sure about that" Ikuto started while smirking
> 
> "and your going to pay for hurting them" Amu said
> 
> " 'Cause me and Amulet are going to win this battle" he finish. Once he said Amulet every one eyes widen and look at Amu
> 
> 'Amulet?' was what they all thought

Amu suddenly pull Ikuto's cat ears to the side so she could whisper in his ear though Ikuto wince a little by the pain

"exactly why did you call me Amulet?" She ask

"cause aren't we suppose to keep our Identity a secret 'cause I don't want to deal with that girl knowing who we are and attack us in public" Ikuto whisper

"but that is my real name" Amu said

"but your mainly known as Amu so it doesn't make a difference does it?" Ikuto ask

"so do I call you lynx then?" Amu ask

"guess so" Ikuto whisper

"Oi! what are you two doing! we're in a middle of a fight right now!" Miyu yell angry for being forgotten

"eh? Your still here I thought you left" Amu said to her as Miyu only got more angrier

"that's the last straw your going to get it Now! Go Predasites!" Miyu said as the predasites started to charge at them though they dodge it in time.

with the mews~

"It's her!" Hanako said as she stood up

"you know her?" Mint ask and Hanako, Wolf, and Rose nodded

"she's the one that defeated one of the predasites before" Wolf said

"Than she is Amulet" Kish said

"you cant be sure of that" Ryou said while walking towards them

"why?" Ichigo ask with a confuse look on her face

"She can be another mew we have to make sure by checking her DNA" Ryou said

"but how do you know she can be another mew we're the only ones that have been infuse with the extinct animal DNA" Zakuro said

"even so we can't be sure about it" just then they heard Amu scream in pain as she hit a nearby wall and then fell on the floor while the predasite that hit her was about to launch another attack.

"No!" Ichigo said

"Amulet!" Ikuto yell and ran towards her just in time to carry her bridal style and dodging the next attack of one of the predasites

"Dang it I almost had that little brat dead!" Miyu complain and made the predasites attack again

"Slach claw!" Ikuto said avoiding another attack as the predesite started to turn back though instead of a animal or soul it was an X-egg

"An egg?" the mews ask just than the egg crack open revealing an X-character

"W-what is that?" Rose ask

"An X-character?!" Amu, Ikuto ask in union

"you like it? I found them while roaming around town" Miyu said just then Amu suddenly stood up ignoring the pain

"how dare you use X-eggs and turn them into Monsters!" Amu yell

"what do you care their just eggs" Miyu said

"It's not just an egg its more than that!" Amu yell

"Whatever it's not like I care" Miyu said

"oi If you say you don't care than you don't care if I do this!" Rose said and attack "Ribbon rose spiral!" She said and attack another Predasite turning it back into an X-egg which turn into an X-character though another predasite attack her from behind in which Rose fail to dodge

"ha that's what you get!" Miyu said just then Kish, Pai, Tart, and the rest of the mews started to attack the predasites while Lettuce went to check on Rose

"Rose are you ok?" lettuce ask worry

"yeah mom I'm okay" Rose said

"mint arrow! Ribbon Minto Echo!" Mint said and attack another predasite

"Zacross whip! Ribbon Zacross Pure" Zakuro said

"Pudding Ring! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno" Pudding said just as she dodge an attack

"Lettuce Castanets! Ribbon lettuce Rush!" Lettuce said as an attack almost went strait towards her and Rose

"Velvet Arrow!Ribbon Dubble Arrow!" Hanoko said

"Chocolate Dismemberment"wolf said as a predasite was about to attack Amu and Ikuto but instead it receive waves of electricity and high pitched sounds which painfully hurt it

"Thanks" Amu said

"no problem" Wolf said

"Slash claw" Ikuto said as the predasite wolf attack earlier was about to attack wolf from behind, by now with each attack all the predasites turn into X-eggs and X-characters

"Amulet/Ichigo!" Ikuto And Kish said at the same as they finish attacking the last of the Predasites

"ok" they said in union

"Negative heart..."Amu started as she made a heart with her fingers over her chest "lock on! open heart!"

"Strawberry bell! Ribbon Strawberry surprise!" Ichigo said as all the X-eggs and X-characters dissapear

"Again! This is the second time today gah!I cant believe this! you guys will pay!" Miyu said and dissapear in thin air and every one else turn back to normal. Amu and Ikuto were about to leave but not before Ichigo said "wait!" and they both stop walking and turn to face them

"Yes?" Amu ask though by now she had Her cool n' Spicy facade on

"Amulet" Ichigo started

"huh?" Amu ask

"your real name is Amulet isn't it?" Ichigo ask

"And?" Amu ask "What's it gotta do with you?Why should you care anyway?" She ask

"Amu she look's like your mom doesn't she?" Ikuto whisper in her ear and Amu's eyes widen when she realize that she did look a lot like her mom in the photo

"Momomiya Ichigo?" Amu ask and Ichigo slowly nodded

"that's me" she said at hearing this Amu only took a step back 'She's my mother?' Amu thought

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "Momomiya Ichigo?" Amu ask and Ichigo slowly nodded
> 
> "that's me" she said at hearing this Amu only took a step back 'She's my mother?' Amu thought

Amu's P.O.V~

I can't believe this my mother was standing right in front of me only a few feet away... yet why did she felt more far away than what she already was? Could it be because of all these years I've been separated from her? or is it the fact that I never knew why I've been separated from her? could the attacks from Miyu be the reasons why? Nervous? Well because it's my first time seeing her... but scare? why am I feeling so scared?

"Amu-chan" I heard my chara's say my name as I turn to them and gave me an encouraging smile and motioning towards where my mom was. I then felt a hand on top of my head and look up to see it was Ikuto's

"don't be scared"he started "just do what you know is right"he finish and he gave me a small smile and nodded I look back to where my Mom was I took a deep breath and started to walk towards her

Normal P.O.V~

As Amu was walking towards Ichigo, Ichigo also started walking towards until they were both between Ikuto, the chara's and the mew mew gang.

"M-mom" Amu said though it came out as a whisper as she look at her mother who had tears starting to form in her eyes

"Amulet" she whisper as she put her hand on Amu's left cheek a smile forming on her face knowing that after thirteen years she finally could see her daughter. Though once she called her name Amu's eyes widen and tears also started to form in her own eyes and knew her real mother was there in front of her a smile also spread on her face.

"Mom!" Amu said cheerfully tears of joy falling from her eyes, now hugging her mother taking her by surprise. Though Ichigo soon recover and hug Amu back as they were finally reunited as Mother and daughter. The mew gang all were happy that Ichigo was finally reunited with her one and only daughter while the chara's cheered and Ikuto only smile at Amu for finally being with her mother though he wonder who was her father? Once Amu and Ichigo stop hugging the mew gang surrounded them happily chatting while Ikuto and the chara's watch from afar knowing they shouldn't interfere. Just then Amu realize something

"Mom" She started and Ichigo look at her

"Yes?"

"Who's my father?" Amu ask. At this Ichigo tense a little along with the others. How will she tell her daughter her father is actually an Alien? Both Ichigo and Kish never really thought about it. Amu seem to notice Ichigo hesitate an answering.

"Mom?" Amu ask silently

"Amulet" Ichigo started though still hesitated on answering "*sigh* Amulet the truth is that..." She said though trail of and avoided eye contact with Amu and instead look to where Kish was, who then flew towards her and now stood next to her, while now Amu look at him confuse though her eyes widen slightly when she saw him closely and remember that he flew towards then

'I-Is he an Alien like Miyu?' Amu thought and then look somewhere else only that she look up and now saw Pai and Tart there ' d-don't tell there three of them?' Amu thought though something pop up in her head 'wait are those three alies... but not enemies like Miyu?' Amu kept on thinking as more questions pop up in her mind

"Amulet" she heard someone call though it wasn't Ichigo so Amu look up to see that it was Kish that call her

"Um. Yes?" She ask

"Amulet" He started and took a deep breath "As you may know your mother is a mew and as for your father... I am your father" He finish with his eyes close though when he open them he saw Amu there with a blank expression on her face as she just stair at him and after a few seconds she started to blink as she still try to process the information

"Eh?'' she started as she took a step back "EH!?" She yell surprise as she was now pointing at Kish "Y-you're m-my F-father!?" She exclaim while Kish only nodded surprise at her reaction. Along with the others 't-this is to much t-to process' Amu thought her head was spinning by now

"Ikuto, Amu doesn't look well desu~" Su said even though they were watching from afar Ikuto look more closely at at Amu

"your right I guess it was too much for Amu to meet both her parents at once" Ikuto said as he started to walk towards them though he saw that Amu's legs gave out and ran towards her luckily he caught her in time "Amu!" he call and shook her shoulders

"She's unconscious," sosomeone said and Ikuto look up only to see Ryou there

"of course the pressure of seeing her real mother and father at once especially since her father is an alien and her mother a hero in Tokyo I doubt Amu would have taken all of this lightly," Ikuto said concern about his precious Amu

"Ryou is it okay for her to stay in one of the guest room in the cafe?" Ichigo ask worried Ryou only nodded as he lead them in though not before the others left leaving only Ichigo, Kish, Amu, Ryou, Lettuce, Ikuto, and Rosella

"So may I ask exactly who are you to our daughter," Kish said eying Ikuto suspiciously

"I'll let that for Amu to answer and my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Ikuto said knowing that if he said he was her boyfriends there's a possibility that he might kill him especially since he's an alien and since Amu's unconscious there wouldn't be anyone to help him from dying especially since he saw that they can teleport so that wasn't going to help his situation and doubt with his cat-like skills he'll make it out alive.

"by the way what are those fairy-like things Ikuto-kun?" Lettuce ask causing Ikuto to stop walking

"You can see us?" Ran ask

"why we can't?" Rosella ask

"Only those that poses a chara or whose about to have one can see them not to mention also animals" Ikuto answer "though I don't know how you can see them" Ikuto finish

"must be because of their DNA being infused with the red data endanger species" Ryou answer as they finally made it to the room letting Ikuto pass who then put Amu on the bed "it's best if we let her get some rest," Ryou said

"we'll be going to our own rooms than," Lettuce said "c'mon Rosella," Lettuce said as Rosella nodded and follow her mother

"We have an extra room for you," Ryou said towards Ikuto as he pointed to the room next to Amu's "And you guys already know where your room is since you guys stayed over a few times" Ryou answer as both Ichigo and Kish nodded though before they went they walk towards Amu. After a few moments, they left the room and went to their room though Kiah stayed outside longer glaring at Ikuto to see If he do anything. Though Ikuto tries to ignore him as he went to his own room, not before leaving Amu's Chara's with Amu, while Ryou also left and by now everyone was going to bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not far Away from the cafe, someone was watching closing. On a tree nearby was a girl with black hair and bloody red eyes was standing on a tree branch watching them closely as an evil smirk appear on her face

"So it seems like Ichigo did have a daughter. Hmm this will surely be interesting wait until deep blue hears about this" She said to herself and then disappear in thin air


	8. A sneak peak at the evil side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> Not far Away from the cafe some one was watching closing. On a tree nearby was a girl with black hair and bloody red eyes was standing on a tree branch watching them closely as an evil smirk appear on her face
> 
> "So it seems like Ichigo did had a daughter. Hmp this will surely be interesting wait until deep blue hears about this" She said to her self and then dissapear in thin air

Normal P.O.V~

"I can't believe this!" Miyu yell as she bang her fist onto a table

"calm down Miyu You don't want to make a mess" A female voice said calmly as Miyu turn to face on the other side of the table in where a girl with brown hair that reach her shoulders she wore a long sleeve shoulder less light blue shirt and wore shorts along with black flats. She was currently reading not paying much attention to Miyu

"How can I calm down when I've been defeated by those mews and those two new heroes twice today!" Miyu yell at this the brunette look up from her book and stare at Miyu with one eyebrow up

"Two new heroes?" She ask

"Yes two new heroes are you deaf or something, Kira?" Miyu ask annoyed Kira just shook her head

"I didn't know that there were more mews than what we're dealing with" Kira said

"they aren't mews...I think I mean it was a guy and a girl" Miyu said now thinking

''A guy and girl?" Kira ask Miyu nodded

"The girl had pink hair an-" Miyu started but was cut off by Kira

"If she had pink hair than it was obviously mew Ichigo" Kira said as she now went back to reading her book

"that's what I thought when I saw her I wasn't sure if it was Ichigo but when she look at me she resemble Ichigo but when I told her about kish she didn't know who he was and claim she never been here in Tokyo!" Miyu said now acting like a five year old

"Of course that girl resembles Ichigo it's obvious" a voice said as both girls turn to where the voice came from which came from which was near a door to their right. In where right there stood a girl leaning on the wall looking at them. She had Black Hair that reach to her waist and bloody red eyes(A/n: I'm sure you guys know this is the girl from the previous chapter) She wore grey skinny jeans and a black Sleeveless shirt, black flats along with a black choker.

"What do you mean by 'that girl resembles Ichigo it's obvious', Akumu" Kira ask calmly

"Well the fact that the girl resembles Ichigo it's obvious that, that girl is Ichigo's... child" Akumu said while the room fell into silence and Kira stood up and walk to another side of the room while Miyu just stood there trying to process what she just heard and Akumu close her eyes as she started to count down

3

2

1

" THAT DAMN BLACK CAT! I SWEAR NEXT TIME I SEE HER, I'LL KILL HER AND THAT DAMN DAUGHTER OF HERS!" Miyu yell as she slam her fist onto the table hard causing her to break it in half

"Now we need a new table" Kira Murmur

"You know that you'll also be killing your brother's Daughter right?" Akumu ask

"Of course I know! Though if she is to my liking I might spare her life" Miyu said with her arms crossover her chest

"*sigh* Miyu you know that she can be useful to us right?" Akumu ask

"Useful? Ha! I doubt it" Miyu scoff

"Your an idiot. I mean part of her DNA is alien so obviously she's half Alien and she might as well have mew powers that could be useful to us to use against the mews" Akumu explain

"I doubt she'll easily help us after what she saw me do" Miyu said Akumu only Smirk evilly and turn to look at Kira

"You know what we need right?" She ask her Kira nodded

"Don't worry I'll work on it now after all I've found some useful information from these books about the Human mind" Kira said as she walk past Akumu and exit the room

"So we're going to control her?" Miyu ask Akumu nodded

"She'll be like our little puppet. A very useful one to be exact. She's new and has been separated from Ichigo and Kish since she was born. She's powerful then any other mew even powerful than Ichigo." Akumu started as she was now thinking how to plan her trap correctly "Also with her in our control the mews won't even dare try to hurt her. In fact they'll all might as well die trying to bring her back not even Your brothers (A/n:just to make sure Kish, Pai, and Taruto are all brothers right?) can do anything and will give up easily with out a fight 'cause she will be under our control and we can make her end her own life as well" Akumu said wickedly

"Hmm... Nice plan if that's the case might as well start I'm guessing I'll try to create more predasites after all the sooner that girl has her powers the sooner we'll begin our plan" Miyu said while Akumu nodded

"Just be careful Miyu once we know its the right time we'll begin in the meantime try to find as many blue aqua as you can and try to eliminate or at least weaken some of the mews" Akumu said Miyu nodded and left in thin air 'I will bring deep Blue-sama back and end the life of these pathetic humans' Akumu thought as she gave out a sigh 'Even though the clothes they make are cute' She thought after all she and others got their clothes from human stores in order to fit in along with a type of ring to make them look Human. 'meh. Destroying the mews is our first priority' She thought and dissapear in thin air

To be continue...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> 'meh. Destroying the mews is our first priority' She thought and dissapear in thin air

Normal P.O.V~

Ikuto Skillfully unlock the window of the room Amu was currently sleeping at

"Ikuto nya~ Why are you doing nya~?" Yoru ask Ikuto just glance at him before speaking

"I want to make sure Amu's ok, Before I left Amu here, I saw a shadow a the tree over there and it was looking through the window" Ikuto said as he pointed to a tree nearby. Once he enter the room every thing was quiet and Amu was still sleeping. Ikuto walk over to where Amu was and notice she started moving around

"No...please...No" She mutter in her sleep as she twist and turn around the bed. Slowly Ikuto started to shake her try to wake her up.

"Amu Are you ok?" He ask quietly as he shook her gently

"Why... I don't ...please...no...no...NO!" Amu suddenly said as she quickly sat up startling Ikuto a bit as she was panting heavily her left hand over her left side of her head as she grab part of her hair

"Amu?" Ikuto ask as he sat on the edge of the bed Amu turn around to face him

"Ikuto?" Amu ask she then turn and look at her surroundings "Where am I?" She ask

"We're in the Cafe Mew your parent's friend let us stay here since you fainted all of a sudden" Ikuto said

"my parents" Amu murmur her bangs covering her eyes as she started to shake, her hands clench into fist

"Amu are you ok?" Ikuto ask worry and Amu quickly turn around to face Ikuto as she saw the worry expression on his face and seconds later she started to cry

"Ikuto" She said as she quickly hugged Ikuto as she bury her head into his chest. Ikuto on the other hand hug Amu back as he felt his shirt getting wet

"Shh... Amu it's ok... I'm here for you" He whisper as he started to comfort her as she cried. A while later she back away her head hanging

"Ikuto, do you think my real parents gave me away because they don't want me as their daughter?" Amu ask as she look at him strait in the eye sadness evident in her eyes

"Amu why would you think that?" Ikuto ask worry

"I had a nightmare...and I dreamt that they never wanted me that's why they gave me to Midori... they wanted to get rid of me...I-I was a bother to them, a burden, Ikuto, Do you think they gave me away because of that, is that why?" Amu said

"Amu... I'm sure they have a good reason for giving you to Midori. And I'm sure they don't hate you or think of you as a burden" Ikuto said as he caressed Amu's right cheek

"And if they do Ikuto? What will I do then?" she ask tears forming in her eyes again

"If it does than at least you have a home where you can go back to Amu" Ikuto said

"I do?" Amu ask, Ikuto only chuckle at this as he rested his forehead on hers

"Of course you do Amu you can always go back with Midori, Tsumugu, and Ami I'm sure they will accept you back after all they did raise you since you were a baby, right?" Ikuto ask Amu nodded a small smile appear on her face

"Yeah I guess your right Ikuto" Amu said as she close her eyes thinking about her life as a Hinamori. Amu open her eyes again and look at Ikuto "Ikuto, Thank you" She said

"Anything for my Amu-koi" Ikuto said

"Thanks Ikuto for helping me..." Amu murmur repeating. Just then Ikuto gave her a quick peck on her lips causing Amu to blush "W-What Was th-that for?"

"Well you did fainted and I didn't get my goodnight kiss" Ikuto said smirking while enjoying watching as Amu's face got redder. Ikuto then stood up and was heading towards the window when Amu all of a sudden grab his sleeve. Confuse Ikuto turn to face her only to see her looking at the floor pain and sadness evident in her eyes

"D-don't go" She started as she tighten her grip on his sleeve "Stay With me please" She said as she look at Ikuto with pleading eyes.

"Amu" Ikuto said just then Amu blush

"I-I mean j-just in case I-I g-get another n-nightmare" Amu stutter as she avoided eye contact. Ikuto only chuckle at her as he lean down and kiss Amu's forehead

"Like I said before, anything for my Amu-koi" He said as Amu move over to make space for him. Once he was laying down Amu scooted over towards Ikuto. He only raise an eyebrow and then started to laugh silently as he wrap an arm around her waist as the other was under his head "I'm guessing the nightmare did affect you since normally you would thrown me off the bed by now or go to your own side" He said, Amu only pouted. She then took a deep breath and sigh before she got comfortable in Ikuto's arms and drifted off to sleep. While Ikuto just look at her sleeping peacefully 'Amu... No matter what I'll always be there for you' Ikuto thought before he fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next Morning~

Amu's eyes flutter open as she yawn she look up to see Ikuto still asleep she smile softly as she close her eyes and snuggle closer to Ikuto.

"Hmmm... Maybe you should get those nightmares more often" Ikuto Suddenly said Amu's eyes snapped open as she look up at Ikuto who in return only smirk at her. A blush started to show on Amu's face before she look away

''W-what do you mean?" She ask still looking away

"Well seeing that you just snuggle closer to me..." Ikuto said trailing off

"I-I wasn't snuggling" Amu said stubbornly

"Hmm? Than what were you doing?" Ikuto ask Amu only stayed quiet but before any of them could speak voices were heard out side the room as Amu quickly sat up with Ikuto slowly behind as they heard the conversation out side.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Out Side the Room~

Lettuce, Ryou, Ichigo and Kish were out side as they were talking

"Do you think we should wake her up then?" Ichigo ask

"Ichigo I think it's best we let her rest after yesterday lots of things must be going through her mind" Lettuce said

"And even if she was feeling better she must still be asleep after all she is your daughter, Ichigo" Ryou said

''And what does that suppose to mean?!" Ichigo ask her hands turning into fist

"What I mean is that she might have bad sleeping habits just like her mother" Ryou said boredly

"WHAT?!" Ichigo ask ready to hit Ryou but Kish hold her back and Lettuce stood between Ichigo and Ryou

"C-calm down Ichigo there's nothing worth arguing about" Lettuce said

"But he insulted my daughter!" Ichigo yell

"Ichigo. Stop yelling your going to wake up Amulet if she still is asleep" Kish said

"well It can't be help she is always loud" Ryou started "I feel bad for Amulet if she got the bad habit's of her mother" Ryou said

"OI!"

"W-well it is true Ichigo, you tend to wake up late and yell a lot" Lettuce said nervously

"Eh?! Lettuce you too?" Ichigo whine

"Well it's true" Kish said

"Kish! Your suppose to defend me!" Ichigo yell

"I can't exactly defend you when it's true" Kish said at this Ichigo when to her Emo corner and started sulking while the others just laugh nervously until they heard a laugh come from the room but it wasn't Amu's

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ikuto started laughing after he and Amu heard the conversation and Amu was completely red

"Sh-shut up!" Amu yell at him but Ikuto only continue to laugh ""Ikuto!" Amu started to whine

"Well now we know why you always tend to be late for school and yell a lot" He said while still laughing

"y-you're the one that makes me yell a lot!" Amu yell

"Am I?" Ikuto ask and Amu once again stood silent and then hung her head in defeat 'I give up'. just then she realize something "And get of the bed!" She yell as she push Ikuto down the bed only for her to fall right on top of him on the floor. Though just then the door open and the four adults stood there wide eyed as they saw Amu on top of Ikuto

"G-good morning?" Amu said though it came out more like a question 'w-what am I going to do now?'  
To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "And get of the bed!" She yell as she push Ikuto down the bed only for her to fall right on top of him on the floor. Though just then the door open and the four adults stood there wide eyed as they saw Amu on top of Ikuto
> 
> "G-good morning?" Amu said though it came out more like a question 'w-what am I going to do now?'

Amu's P.O.V~'

"*sigh* I still can't believe what happen this morning" I said as I took another bite of my bagel

"At least it wasn't any worse" I heard Ikuto say as he drank from his cup while I just glare at him

" my dad already hates you because of today's morning incident for your information" I say as I heard screaming in the back ground. While Ikuto just shrug

"He didn't like me to begin with" I heard Ikuto murmur just as I heard some crashing coming from the kitchen and my mom yelling. As I recall what happen this morning it was a complete mess

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Every thing was completely silent and awkward and not to mention the shock faces of my parents while the other two people didn't really seem to care the woman with green hair just look nervous while the man with blonde hair just seem to face palm. While my mom seem somewhat confuse and seems to misunderstand since she was blushing, and my father seem to be between in either fainting or entering in rage. I heard a sigh from Ikuto as he sat up making me sit up also his hand around my waist. At this it seem like my father was entering more in rage rather than fainting. Now to make it worst Yoru was playing around, did he not notice the situation we were in? Anyway I don't know how it all happen but I turn to face Ikuto and suddenly Yoru bump into Ikuto's head and I'm sure everyone can guess what happen next right? Ikuto ended up kissing me! And that's when hell broke lose...

"that's it!" I heard my dad yell and I turned to see and find my mother holding him by his arm

"calm down kish!" I'm guessing he misunderstood the whole thing after all he can't see Chara's right?

"Let me go! i'm going to kill that kid for kissing my daughter in front of me like that!" Dad said. And he lost it soon I saw the guy with blond hair holding my dad from behind pulling him backwards while mom stood in front of him telling him to calm down along with the woman with green hair "no way in hell!"

"Kish! your daughter is right in front of you how do you think she's feeling seeing you react like this?!" Mom said at this he stop for a while thinking but than he continue his rampage it took a while to be able to take him out of the room after all before I knew it he ended up appearring out of know where and back into my room about to attack Ikuto. Until they finally were able to manage and take him down stairs into the kitchen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu sighed once again at the flash back in all honesty this is not what she plan on her reunion with her real parents. A crash was heard from the kitchen as the sound of another plate falling and a yell of her mother coming right after causing Amu to let out another sigh

"Yep, this is who you get your screaming and yelling from..." Ikuto mumble as he took a sip of his coffe recieving a glare from Amu.

"Just so we're clear this wouldn't have happen if you havent been inside my room" Amu said and Ikuto chuckle

" well Amu-koi if it wasnt for me you'd be crying to yourself last night not to mention the fact that I help you find your parents" Ikuto said with a smirk knowing he won, Amu only glared at him once more before turning away with a hmp and mumbling

"peverted baka neko" Ikuto chuckle once more and took a sip of his coffe

"Plus it was Yoru who made me kiss you infront of your parents" At this realization hit Amu as she turn to glare at the chara neko with a dark aura around her

"Eek! I-ikuto!" Yoru called and hid behind his owner from the wrath of Amu

"THATS IT!" both teenagers stop what they were doing and turn to face the kitchen To see Ichigo come out stomping her feet

"Mom...?" Amu mumble looking worriedly at Ichigo.

"W-wait koneko-chan!" Kish appear infront of the angry Ichigo who only turned away with a hmp and walk away from him. Kish gave out a sigh and turned to see the worried face of his daughter. And it hurt, iimagine after your daughter appearing and returning after 14 years instead of her coming back into the arms of happy parents she came into the arms of parents arguing and not to mention he was the one to start for being over protective of his daughter. In his defense though he didnt want his daughter to get hurt all because of one boy. And if she did that one boy wont get to see a tomorrow.

Meanwhile Kish was soon in deep thought Ichigo made her way to an exit and left the Cafe to get some fresh air and relax from the argument. Kish soon notice this and also left to apologize hoping to be forgiven.

Amu gave out a sigh this was not what she expected as a family reunion and really it was way far from what she expected, especially since her parents werent acting like reasonable adults at the moment. But than again its also to be expected seeing as her mother was not only a worker at the Cafe Mew Mew but is also a heroine and leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew along with her DNA being infuse with the DNA of an extinc wild cat. And than comes her dad who is not human and came from another world who years ago tried to destroy the earth along with his brothers but fell for her mother and well you get the details. And how Amu got this information well, Lettuce decided to give her all the details of her parents to her when serving them their drinks earlier. Seeing its better for Amu to know about her parents sooner than later seeing as Ichigo and kish were also busy with their argument at the moment, not to mention the fact that she might as well be another member of the Tokyo Mew Mew. Although this also made Amu wonder the reasons as to why they gave her to Midori once again, but than again it was best to ask her parents the real reason than have conlcusions about it.

"Such a lively morning" Ikuto said amuse at the argument of Amu's parents it was quite entertaining. Not to mention the fact that the more he stayed the more he notice the resemblance the couple had towards Amu, especially Ichigo from what it seeems. But in all thats been happening it is quite akward at the moment because really, right of the back Amu's real father hates him and than with the other things he found out about Amu's real parents is quite a shock even though they saw a bit of who they were the night before but learning their history was sure surprising, but he knew Amu must be having more conflicts with this whole situation than he is. He glance at Amu to see her only looking down at her cup of chocolate worried, sad, confuse. He really wanted to cheer her up especially in this situation where lots of things are being revealed. One after the other its stressful.

"Well sometimes our mornings tend to be like this with those two" Ryou said as he came out of the kitchen

"Yes, so dont worry much about it im sure right now Kish is apologizing to Ichigo right now" Lettuce said following him. Ikuto nodded and turn back to look at Amu who's charas were trying to get her attenton seeing as she doze off. Ikuto stood up abruptly grabing everyones attention.

"Ikuto?" Amu wonder only to recieve no answer as Ikuto left the cafe. Amu just stared at his retreating figure 'well I think its best if I have some alone time and try to procces all of this' she thought and look back down at her cup

"Amu-chan" Lettuce called grabing Amu's attention. Lettuce already got use to calling her the way she was known for now than from when she was born. "I know this is hard for you especially trying to take all of this at once" she said a hand on Amu's. Amu nodded

"I never expected to be in this sort of situation..." she mumble and Lettuce sat down next to her

"I understand but know for sure all of us are happy to have you back. Really and so are your parents" Amu nodded once again with a sigh, Lettuce only look at her worry

"I guess its best if we leave you be until you can become comfortable and process everything. Alright?" Amu nodded and mumble

"Thanks" and got up and left to the room they gave her to rest. Lettuce sigh as she stood up and pick up their cups.

"This seems more complicated doesnt it?" Ryou ask and Lettuce nodded

"Really, Ichigo and kish really had to end up arguing after seeing their daughter after such a long time" Lettuce said

"Yeah but they tend to be like that sometimes" Ryou stated and Lettuce laughed a bit

"Or acting all lovey dovey" she said and Ryou nodded

"than again its a problem that Amulet's here, after all Miyu and her gang are after her"

"The question is why? Why only her? They never went after our daughter nor of the others" Lettuce said worried.

"All we know is to keep guard of them after fighting them 14 years ago to them stopping their attacks and than resurface again months ago..." Ryou said trailing off soon in deep thought

"Not only that but they said in helping deep blue to once again take ove our world but what does Amulet have to do this?" Lettuce wonder remebering Miyu's outburst in helping deep blue

"really whats their true motive..." Ryou mumble

"What ever it is we still must protect Amulet" Keiichiro said as he enter the room

"Keiichiro" Ryou said noticing his entrance and gave a nod

"But we must put that aside for now after all we have to make Amulet feel comfortable being here and make her feel welcome along with getting her to know every one of us" Keiichiro said and the couple nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile near the stair cases that led to the rooms up stairs, Amu's charas heard everything and only worried for their owner and only hope for the best and that Amu would become comfortable with all of the changes in her life. But than again only time will tell what will happen for the pinkette.

A while later the chara's decided that Amu spent enough alone time and needed to cheer up so they went to towards Amu's room only to see her curled up in bed.

"Amu-chan cheer up!" Ran cheered hoping to cheer her up.

"Thats right Amu-chan cheer up everythings going to be fine desu~" Suu added and Miki nodded

"Everything's going to be okay after all we're here with you" she said Amu smiled a bit as she looked up at her chara's

"I know, thanks guys" she answered as her charas floated towards her and hugged her

"Dont let this make you lose you shine" Dia said and Amu nodded

"Your right I wont, I guess its natrual seeing as its like I'm in a different world everything's all new. But as long as I have you guys I dont think I'll get lost easily" Amu's charas smiled.

"Thats the spirit Amu-chan!" Ran cheered

"Plus we still have a long day ahead" Miki stated. Amu nodded

"Right might as well get to know this world a bit more dont you think so?"

Her chara's nodded once more. And Amu decided to go and take a walk and explore Tokyo for a bit seeing since at the beginning she didnt pay much attention and only focus on the search of her Mother. Amu grab her bag and ran downstairs passing customers who were already at the cafe and few workers who looked at her curiously

"Wonder where she's going" Katara said to Aoi who only shrugged and decided to continue working

"Hmm...im going to follow her" Katara said as she quickly started to head towards the changing rooms only to be stop by Lucy

"And where are you going?" Rosella ask appearing beside Lucy

"Going to follow her" Katara said pointing towards Amu who already left the cafe Lucy only shook her head

"We're busy right now and we need everyones help so its a no to your spying" she said and Katata pouted

"Fine" she mumble and headed back to work still curious as to where Amu was going.

Amu soon was walking around and looking at the windows of the stores she passed by distracting her from all her troubles. Amu continue her day on walking around going in and out some stores that caught her intrest and on and on she went until the sun started to set did Amu decided to go back. Well that is until she stop walking and looked around

"Um...guys...do you know the way back to the afe?" Amu ask her charas who only look around and Ran laughed nervously

"I guess we're lost" she said and Amu sweatdrop

"So how are we heading back now? desu~" Suu ask worriedly, Miki sighed as she continue to look around along with Dia.

"Oh oh wait I think I remember the way back now!" Ran called out

"You sure?" Miki ask looking at her a bit unceartain.

"Of course I'm sure! when have I ever been wrong?" Ran said placing both hands on her hip looking determine as everyone just stared at her giving her a 'really?' look and Ran just sweatdrop "how mean!" She pouted but shook it off " well I am definitely, positively, ceartain I know the way back" she said and Amu sigh and smiled a bit

"Alright than Ran, lead the way than" Amu said motioning her to go ahead

"Yes Ma'am!" Ran saluted and started to head the way back. "So this way...than turn right...strait ahead...turn right again...than left...make a turn here..." she mumble as she continue to lead the way

"Um...Ran" Amu called

"...than left again..." Ran continue

"Ran" Amu called a bit louder

"...another turn..."

"RAN!" Amu shouted grabbing her attention

"Huh? What is it Amu-chan?" Ran ask curiously

"Whats wrong?" Amu ask and than started to point around "this place is no where near the cafe not to mention I think you've gotten us lost even more" Amu said and Ran look around.

"Hmm...huh I guess I did...whoops" Ran said nervously and Amu facepalm

"How are we getting back now?" Amu ask

"And its already dark too" Miki said looking at the night sky

"Oh wait! Why dont we call Ikuto-kun! I'm sure he'll be able to find us desu~!" Suu said

"Your right" Amu said and search her for phone in her bag "huh?" Amu said as she searched her bag more "my phone's not here" she said and search the pockets of her bag "its not here" she continue to say

"Maybe you left it back in your room in the cafe" Dia said and the others nodded

"How can you forget your phone Amu-chan desu~!" Suu scolded and Amu sighed

"I know" she mumble. Miki just looked around and found a public phone

"Ah! Amu-chan you can call him through the public phone, you have coins don't you?" She said pointing to the public phone

"Great Idea Miki!" Ran cheered "now we're defenitly heading home!" Amu nodded and walk towards the public phone and inserted a coin picking up the phone a finger hovering over the numbers.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um Amu-chan?" Ran ask seeing as Amu didn't press any of the numbers. Amu only put the phone back and hung her head down depress.

"I...dont know Ikuto's phone number..." she said

"EH?!" Ran, Miki, and Suu said in horror

"Oh my" Dia said

"How can you not remember his phone number Amu-chan!" Ran yelled

"Especially since he's your boyfriend desu!" Suu scolded and Miki nodded

"Well excuse me! I never imagine my self in a situation like this!" Amu yelled back

"Amu-chan! You never know when you'll end up in a situation like this to begin with" Ran continue to yell

"Your the one that got us even more lost than what we should be!" Amu yelled.

"Um guys..." Miki started

"What?!" Ran and Amu yelled together looking at Miki who only sweatdrop

"People are staring" she said and rrealizationhit Amu as she saw people stop walking and just stared at her seeing as normal humans can't see guardian charas so it was obvious they were thinking she was crazy not to mention the weird expressions they gave her. Amu laughed nervously and started to walk away from the amount of people and soon ran in another block with a sigh and soon hang her head low

"How embarrassing" she mumble.

"Forget about being embarrassed we're still lost!" Ran yelled and Amu only glared at her and Ran laughed nervously.

"Well what else can we think of?" Dia ask

"And if Ran transform with Amu-chan?" Miki suggested "than they can use the heart speeder and be able to find the cafe" she finished

"Great idea Miki! Lets do it Amu-chan!" Ran said

"One problem though" Dia pointed out

"What the problem?" Ran ask pouting a bit

"Amu-chan cant transform infront of all these people" Dia pointed out seeing the amount of people around

"Point taken...In that case lets find a place with no people!" Ran declare

"Where desu?" Suu ask

"This is Tokyo" Amu said

"Right...hmm..." Ran looked around and found a near by allyway "how about there" she pointed

"Ran its an allyway you know how dangerous that can be especially in a city this big" Miki said

"Right...well...im out of ideas than" Ran said and Amu sighed

"Only other option there is its to ask people around where the Cafe could be" she said as she look at the people around she wasnt to confident in talking especially since there are lots of people around.

"Than lets start asking!" Ran cheered

"Please stop cheering Ran" Amu said

"Oki!" Ran cheered once last time and floated to rest on Amu's shoulder who only shook her head a bit and soon started to ask the people around with no luck seeing as many were ignoring her, others were distracted and some didn't know where the cafe was.

"No luck" Amu sighed as she gave up asking and look up at a near by clock that pointed out 10:30 " and its sure getting quite late also..." she mumble. 'Ikuto...' she thought hoping for him to appear out of know where like he usually did or like the times he had rescue her back when he was in a way her enemy. He was always there for her even when she didn't want him to he was still there guarding and protecting her anyway he can. Plus Amu was sure that even her real parents were worried along with the people there even though she just met them and vise versa they all seemed like caring people and how Lettuce and Ryou were there giving her a bit of comfort while her parents sorted out their argument with each other. Amu smiled a bit

"Lets wait here for a bit its already late I'm sure Ikuto must have notice us gone and searching for us along with my parents and the others there" She said

"Amu-chan" Ran me than began to smile "that's right if we wait here they'll be able to find us" the other charas nodded as they waited there and looked at the stores that remained open till later on.

Meanwhile back at the Cafe where it wasnt long that the cafe closed as the waitresses were cleaning up the place all expect for one who just stared at the clock.

"hey Katara stop staring at the clock and help us a bit" Lucy said and Katara sighed

"I know but its been a while since our parents left in search of Amulet" Katara said

"I'm sure they'll find her after all I dont think uncle Kish and aunt Ichigo will stop anytime soon she is their daughter and well after her being gone for so long I dont think they're planing and letting her be gone anytime soon" Lucy said

"And if she ran away?" Aoi wonder as she stood beside them holding a broom

"Well...its not like she had any luggage with her when she arrive here aside from her bag and that's the only thing she had but than again she left her phone here so..." Katara mumble

"C'mon guys dont start thinking like that" Rosalla said as she walk towards them "sure she might have trouble with being comfortable with all of this but it takes time so we shouldnt worry much" she said and the others nodded in agreement

"Lets go back to work" Lucy said and the others did as told that is until they heard the door of the Cafe open as Ikuto enter

"Ah sorry but we're close right now" Lucy said towards Ikuto who just look at her a bit confuse.

"Um...Lucy if you remember that's the guy that was with Amulet" Aoi said looking at Ikuto making sure it was him who was with Amulet.

"Oh...oh sorry about that" Lucy apologized and Ikuto just nodded and look at the stair case that led up stairs

"Is Amu still in her room?" He ask and the girls just look at each other

"Um...about that..." Rosella spoke up which caught Ikuto's attention and started to worry a bit for the pinkette.

"Did something happen to her?" He ask

"Well we dont know about that but...you see earlier in the morning she left the Cafe...and well right now her parents and ours are looking for her seeing the time it is and we asume she must have gotten lost within the city..." Rosella explained and Ikuto ran a hand within his hair looking worried

"Ikuto nya..." Yoru called worried as he floated in front of his owner ikuto just turn and head towards the door

"Let's go Yoru" he called and Yoru followed quickly behind as they left the Cafe as Ikuto transformed with Yoru into Black Lynx and went in search of Amu too as the girls just look at each other a bit more worry now. Who knows what can happen...

To be continue...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "Let's go Yoru" he called and Yoru followed quickly behind as they left the Cafe as Ikuto transformed with Yoru into Black Lynx and went in search of Amu too as the girls just look at each other a bit more worry now. Who knows what can happen...

Amu P.O.V~

I continue to wait and to my luck no one was coming anytime soon. I mean how long does it take to look for a girl with pink hair?! Really this week isn't going well so far. Along with the fact that my charas went back to their eggs to sleep leaving me here alone. Traitors. After a while I decided to walk after all its already late there are less people and I'm not liking it...I'm scared...where the heck is Ikuto when I need him the most?! As I contiue to walk I was cautious not to cautious either this was a city so no need to worry...much. I think. As I continue to walk I found my self to a park. Hm..I wonder how many parks are there? I decided to take a walk there. I felt more safer in a way as I continue to walk I stop near a swing set. I gave a small smile and sat down on a swing slowly swinging myself. It felt nice the wind slowly blowing into your face with the calming night and the now more quite noise of the city. It felt nice and for a moment I forgot I was lost. For a moment. I hung my head down depress I swear I might as well sleep in the park tonight. I continue to swing my self silently until a heard kicking of a can. I looked up to see a girl with short brown hair that reach her shoulder and a loose light blue long sleeve shoulder less shirt with light brown shorts and black flats. She was apparently reading a book along with kicking the can infront of her. I look at her curiously for a second before continueing to swing my self. Until I notice the girl looking at me she closed the book and came up to me next to the other empty swing next to me.

"Is it alright if I accompany you?" The girl said and I gave out a smile and nodded she return a small smile and sat on the swing and slowly swinging her self. I soon started to wonder as I notice the clock already past midnight

"It sure is late" I mumble and it seems the girl notice me talking

"It sure is, what bring you here late at night?" She question looking at me I notice she has brown eyes but I notice they seem to be emotionless. I wonder a bit about her but still answer her question.

"Oh I kind of got lost" I said rubbing the back of my head laughing a bit nervously and she nodded with a hum. "Anyway what about you?" I ask as she swings her self lightly.

"I guess I'm in the same situation as you" she said as I look at her curiously and she continue. "Well I was with my step-sister and we went shopping for somethings that we needed but than as I look for the things we needed my step sister disappeared" she gave out a sigh "really she always leaves like this but than she'll remember, late though, that I'm missing" she finished and I nodded. Wow it seems like she's use to what her sister does. What type of sister does that anyway?

"So I'm guesisng it wont be long till your step sister arrives right?" I ask and she nodded "and I'm guessing this happened more than once?" I continue to ask and she nodded

"About 25 times already" she said and I stared at her in shock she must have a horrible sister to suddenly forget her. The girl only gave out a small laugh "but I'm use to it so theres nothing shocking when she does it" she said and I nodded understanding. She continues to swing herself with a small smile her eyes still emotionless. Kinda of creppy if you ask me. But I stayed quiet and also continue to swing myself. Making small chat with the girl next to me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Miyu's P.O.V~

God damn it really, where is that girl? I thought as I look around through the city annoyed, I can't believe this she's lost. Again. This is what the 25th time already? Well... I can't really blame her though after all I was the one that left her behind. Again. Ah well I'll find her soon. I put my hand in the pockets of my shorts as I continue to walk around remembering the incident of losing Kira.  
xXxXxXx  
I was currently with Kira who decided she need some stuff for her invention and me not having anything better to do other than throw darts at the picture of mew Ichigo, Akumu decided to sent me with Kira to help her carry the things she needed. So I was basically force to go. So both of went to the city of the pathetic humans, not before wearing our rings that made us look human like in order to blend in. Kira just stayed silent through out the whole walk to the stores. Well she is orginally the quiet one and talks when needed. As she bought the things she needed I carry each of the things she got. What? Do you think just because we're aliens and are trying to defeat the mews along with earth, we arent going to pay the stuff we get? That's what we thought at first but if we got into a mess with these humans it wouldnt be pleasant and will be a step back to our plans. In the mean time be nice and pretend to blend in and get through this until our plan is done. Ugh but it's such a pain. But I guess I have no choice all of this is for Deep Blue-sama and I'm not going to fail him unlike my broth-hey is that ice cream that they are selling over there? I was now staring at an ice-cream shop stoping at my tracks not noticing Kira continue to walk on without me. I turn to her retreating figure and than at the ice-cream shop. I licked my lips and than glance over at Kira. You know it's not good to walk around in an empty stomach so..I'll just by myself one. I turned and enter the ice-cream shop to buy myself an icecream.

A while later I came out of the ice-cream shop after eating about 5 or 6 ice-creams. What? They were delicious. As I walk out with the stuffs in hand I walk a bit where there wasnt any people and transported back to the base. Once I got back I put all the stuff down and lay down on the sofa giving out a sigh. Foot steps were heard as I slightly turn to see Akumu entering.

"I see you made it back" she started and I gave her a lazy wave

"Yeah, yeah hello to you to Akumu" I said as I turn to face the sofa. Completely trying to ignore Akumu. Which by the way I dont get along with her but because Deep blue-sama chose her as the leader between the three, I have no choice but to obey her. Atleast she isnt bossy. Thats the good part.

"Miyu" I heard her called and I gave out a small groan.

"What?" I said my eyes closed still facing the sofa.

"where's Kira?" I heard her ask and my eyes snap open and I quickly sat up cursing under my breath. Akumu raised an eyebrow looking at me and soon her eyes narrow

"Miyu" she started in a warning tone.

"Ugh so I forgot her what the big deal?" I ask annoyed. But sure I was a bit worry about Kira. Akumu just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Miyu you lost her again" Akumu started raising her voice a bit "not only that but you also know that Kira can't transport herself like we can remember?" She said and I nodded slightly. It's true Kira couldn't transport because she isnt the same as me and Akumu. But I guess that's a story Kira would share instead of me.

"So what? I'll just go get her right now and done" I said getting up of the sofa. As Akumu just walk away from me.

"Well you better, after all she is important for us, and she is the one making the equipment we need to defeat the mews and allow Deep Blue-sama to take over earth" Akumu said and I rolled my eyes

"Yeah yeah" I said and transported back to town in search of Kira.

and thats how I eneded up in this search for Kira. I gave out a sigh looking for her on foot won't do. I looked around and saw an alley, quickly I ran and once I got to the end I took off my ring and turn back to my alien form along with getting my powers back. That's what the ring also does takes away everything that makes you an alien. I flew towards the top of a building in continuing my search of Kira. As I look around something caught my eyes or more like someone. Not far away on top of a building stood the damn neko guy who was with that damn's mew daughter. A smirk came across my face. Well I guess I can always bring Kira to me by causing trouble. I'm going to have some fun now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu P.O.V~

After a while I got to know the girl next to me and she got to know me. Her name is Kira and she's the same age as me. She's really nice and well from what I've heard it seems like she had lost both her parents when she was little and was taken under the care of her older step sister. She really must have had it tough by the stories she told me. But once she realized what she was saying she stop and switch the topic. But really I wanted to know more and see if I could help her. The way her eyes are dull with no emotion worries me. Every one deserves to be happy no matter what! Especially someone who seemed to have lost those important to them. I was about say something before I heard screaming not far from where we were. Both me and Kira quickly got off the swing and ran towards the place where the people were screaming. We stop to see a giant spider crawling ontop of a building. I dont think I have the courage to fight a giant spider. People were running screaming and pushing one another to escape from the scene. I turn to Kira only to see that she wasn't next to me. I tried looking around as she was gone. Suddenly I heard laughter and found that hovering over the spider was Miyu. Not only that but Ikuto was there now fighting the spider. Quickly I went to hide calling out Ran and transforming.

"Heart Speeders" I said and flew towards where Ikuto was. Just than I saw him get hit by the spider and than hitting the floor "Ikuto!" I shouted going towards him

Normal P.O.V~

As Ikuto hit the floor he was able to hear Amu's voice. Wincing he looked up to see her going towards him. Relief filled him as he saw Amu safe. That was until Amu was about to reach him did a spider web wrap around Amu traping her as she struggle to get out.

"Amu!" Ikuto called as he quickly stood up wincing. Another laugh was heard as Miyu appeared infront of Amu

"Man this sure must be my lucky day" she said watching Amu struggle laughing "finally! Victory!" A smirk came a cross her. "Time to finish you" she said as as two blade like dagger appear on both hands. Ikuto quickly reacting jump.

"Dont you dare" he said as he was about to hit her only for her to dodge it. Ikuto took the opportunity and set Amu free from the webs.

"Tch I forgot you were still here" Miyu said glaring at Ikuto who only glared back standing infront of Amu protectively

"I wont let you lay a finger on her" Ikuto said still glaring at her, Miyu only smirk in amusement.

"Sadly you aren't enough to protect her" Miyu said soon appearing behind Amu in a blink of an eyes lifting the blade up as Ikuto quickly turned around wide eyed.

"ZaCross whip!" A voice said as a purple string appeared hitting Miyu who tried to block and jump backwards away from Amu and Ikuto and turn to see Zakuro after the dust around them lifted and soon the other mews behind. Miyu just cursed under her breath

"Miyu you've gone far enough in trying to hurt my daughter" mew Ichigo said now standing infront of the others

"Heh, wait till you see what I have in store" she said and disappear appearing back again over the spider. "Let's go Chimeria" Miyu said as the Chimeria Spider started to attack sending webs over them.

"Everyone lets go!" Mew Ichigo said and the others nodded and began to fight the Chimeria. Mew Ichigo and Kish ran towards Amu with Ichigo quickly hugging Amu.

"Oh thank god your safe" She said hugging Amu tightly Amu just smiled and hug back.

"Sorry for making you guys worry" Amu said and Ichigo shook her head slightly

"We're just glad your safe" Kish said joining in the hug. Soon they pulled away and Ichigo smiled and turn to face Ikuto

"And we're glad you were able to find Amulet" Ichigo said and Ikuto nodded. Kish on the other hand gave out a small 'tch' Ichigo only sighed "Ikuto take care of Amulet alright?" Ichigo said and Ikuto nodded and soon Ichigo and Kish join the fight, not before Kish gave him a warning glare. Ikuto just ignore the glare and turn to face Amu a hand on her shoulder

"Are you alright? Are you injure?" He ask and Amu shook her head and gave him a smile

"I'm fine Ikuto" she said and Ikuto nodded still relief. As the fight continue on Ikuto kept his guard as Miyu kept on appearing trying to hit Amu as he block them. Soon the fight came to an end as mew Ichigo defeated the Chimeria Animal. Miyu about to retreat said

"You won now but we'll see of you will later on" she said and disappear, sounding determine keeping the mews on edge. Miyu appear in an alley way as she stood silently there "We will get our revenge on you mews" she said and heard foot steps she turn to see Kira there. "There you are" she said and Kira nodded

"Yes and I have gather some rather interesting information from our target" she said and Miyu smirk

"Lets put that information to good use than" she said and grab Kira's arm transporting back to their base.

The mews on the other hand all left the scene along with Amu and Ikuto back to a clear space with no one around and undid their transformations. Silence filling around them. Until Mew Lettuce gave out a sigh.

"I'm glad we were able to find you Amu" she said and Amu nodded

"Sorry for making everyone worried" she said and the others shook their head

" We're just glad your safe. Your one of us Amu and are Ichigo's and kish's daughter" Zakuro said and Amu gave a small smile. She notice everyone smile back and felt a hand on her shoulder she turn to see Ikuto give her a small smile. She turn back to look at everyone. 'They all care, and they were all worried and did their best to find me and protect me...' a smile appeared once more on Amu's face 'this is my new home'

To be continue...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names change written:  
> Lettuce= Retasu
> 
> pudding= Purin
> 
> Previously
> 
> "We're just glad your safe. You're one of us Amu. And you are Ichigo's and Kish's daughter", Zakuro said. Amu gave a small smile. She noticed everyone smiled back and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ikuto give her a small smile. She turn back to look at everyone. 'They all care, and they were all worried and did their best to find me and protect me...' A smile appeared once more on Amu's face 'this is my new home'.

Normal P.O.V~

After a long night, everyone headed back to the cafe. Lucy and the other girls, upon hearing the door of the cafe open, jump up from their seats and rushed over to the group entering.

"Did you find her?" Rosella asked.

"Is she alright?" Asked Lucy.

"Guys she's right there", Katara pointed out, noticing the pinkette. Quickly, both girls rushed towards Amu, attacking her with questions here and there. Amu tried to calm them down.

"C'mon, both of you let Amu get inside first", Minto said as both girls noticed they were at the door way, with Amu on the other side of the door way, outside.

"S-sorry..." Both girls mumbled as they moved aside, letting Amu inside with Ikuto next to her. Amu let out a small giggle at the reaction of both girls. It was nice to know she was cared for, even though they weren't properly introduced. 'I don't really know anyone...' Amu suddenly thought as she remembered that she was never introduced to anyone or know their names at least.

"Ah!" Katara suddenly said as she realized something.

"Is there something wrong?" Purin asked, looking at Katara.

"Well, we never actually introduced ourselves to Amu or Amulet." Katara said. Ichigo nodded in agreement as she walk towards Amu's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, that is true. But there's also another thing we have to cover first." Ichigo said as she looked at her daughter. Amu stared at her mother curiously. "Well, as you may know by now, your real and given name is Amulet. But its natrual; since I gave you to Midori for you to be under her protection, she changed your name to Amu. So now its your choice. Do you want to be called Amulet or Amu?" She asked. Amu started to think. It would be nice to be called by one's original name and all, but then again, her name was given by Midori. The person who took care of her meanwhile her real mother couldn't. Her name has been said many times by the people she loved and cared for, by the people she left behind. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I think I would like to be called Amu." Amu said to her mother and Ichigo. They nodded. Plus if you think about it, Amu is kind of like a nickname. After all, Amulet has Amu in it. It wasn't changed much.

"Alright then. Amu, I would like you to meet the rest of the mews and their daughters" Ichigo began.

Amu's P.O.V~

"First of all, this is Keiichiro Akasaka" I heard mom say as the guy with long brown hair tied up in a low pony tail he gave a smile and a small wave.

"Nice to meet you Amu-chan" Keiichiro said. I gave a small nod.

"It's nice to meet you too" I said bowing slightly as he gave me a gentle smile.

"He is the one in charge of the cafe, the one who makes the baker of the cafe, also being the one in charge of us mews along with Ryou." Mom said as she pointed to the blonde hair man who I met earlier with Retasu. I gave a small nod. I still need to know more about this whole mew thing too.

"Next to Ryou, is his wife Retasu, an orignal member of the Tokyo mew mew. And their daughter Rosella, who's part of the new Tokyo mew mews" Mom said, pointing to both Retasu and the girl with blonde hair, who attacked me with questions earlier. She had her hair in two ponytails and a side bang that covers her left eye. She also wore a lolita type of dress.

"Hello! I hope we become good friends" Rosella said with a smile. I noded with a smile.

"Next is Minto, another member of the original mews. Next to her is her cousin Lucy, who is part of the new Mews" mom continued to she motion to a woman, who had her bluish hair tied up in two buns, she wore a blue dress and black shoes. She looked quite elegant. So she was Minto. Next to her was a girl with light blue wavy hair. She wore a leather jacket and a white shirt under along with jeans and a pair of black boots. And she's Lucy.

"Yo! Lets get along" Lucy said.

"Next Is Taruto. He's Kish's/your dad's younger brother. Next to him is his girlfriend Purin, one of the originals of the Mews." Taruto had light redish hair. He wore a red t-shirt and black shorts, he looks quite childish to me. Next to him was a girl with light blonde hair and small braided hair behind. She also wore casual Chinese clothing.

"Next is Zakuro, another orignal member. Next to her is her husband Pai, who is your father's older brother(A/n:Still not sure if that's the correct way to write his name so...yeah) and their daughter Katara who is also part of the new mews." Mom finished as I noted the woman with Long Light purple hair. I recognized her. She used to be a model, if I remember correctly and still is. Next to her was a man who wore professional clothing. Next to him stood a girl with purple hair that was braided into two, she wore black shorts and a plum colored short sleeved shirt. And that was that. Everyone was introduced. Now I dont feel much of an outsider not knowing most of these people.

"Now its your turn." I heard Katara speak up. I gave a short nod

"Well...um...I'm Amu as you may know. Beside me is Ikuto Tsukiyomi he is um..." I started to hesitate. I glanced at my dad. He had a smile on his face, but it was those creepy ones that people make, trying to hold back their anger. "A very close friend" I finished. My father calmed down. I turn to see Ikuto look at me with a frown. I gave out a nervous laugh. He fully knows the situation we are in, so I'm not that worried about him complaining. Plus, the others might notice or already noticed what we actually are to one another, but they would also notice the fire surrounding my dad when I started to introduce Ikuto. Soon my charas also came out of my bag. Already awake, after abandoning me in the city and going to sleep...

"These are my Shugo Chara's, or Guardian characters as you can call them. This is Ran" I started:

"Hiya!"

"Miki"

"Hey"

"Suu"

"Nice to meet you desu~!"

"And Dia"

"Hello"

"These four are a part of me that represent my would-be self." I explained. Then I motioned a hand towards Yoru, who was laying on top of Ikuto's head. "And that's Yoru. He is part of Ikuto's would-be self."

"Yo" Yoru said lazily.

"Alright then" I heard Ryou-san say. "Now then, it's time to get real buisness then. After all, I am sure you have a few questions to ask us and things we need to tell you" Ryou said. I gave a nod. Definitely a lot of questions I seek answers to. "For that, I suggest it's best for you to sit down one, Its a long story and two, it might be alot to take in at once"he finished. I nodded and took a seat. Soon everything was being explained right before me.

To be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "Alright then" I heard Ryou-san say. "Now then, it's time to get real buisness then. After all, I am sure you have a few questions to ask us and things we need to tell you" Ryou said and I gave a nod. Definitely a lot of question I seek answers to. "For that, I suggest it's best for you to sit down. One, its a long story and two, it might be alot to take in at once" I nodded and took a seat and soon everything was being explained right before me.

Amu's P.O.V~

I sat there in my room; shocked. Nothing could describe on how I was feeling. After all my questions were answered of the past I now know about, they just left me there as I processed all the new information.* Such as the fact that my mom, Minto or Carina, which she prefers, and Retasu became mews when they were in High school. Puring being two years younger than them and Zakuro being two years older. Their DNA's being infused with red data animals gave them their animal features. Also, before my mom was with someone named Masaya Aoyama, in which my dad became annoyed at that part. But even so, it turned out that this Masaya guy was also someone called the Blue Knight, who had rescued my mom from Kish and his brothers Taruto and Pai back when they where enemies. Although, from what I heard from the other mews, Kish stole my mom's first kiss before she started dating Masaya. And he still loved my mom; despised them being enemies and helping someone called Deep Blue. He was also after something called blue aqua and promised my dad and his brothers that by finding blue aqua, they'll be able to have the power to gain back earth that belong to them millions of years ago. But sadly, Deep Blue was only after dominating the world; not caring about the promise he made towards the alien species. It turned out that Masaya ended up being controlled by Deep Blue, causing an all out battle between the mews and aliens. It was sad when I heard each and every version of the same story. The battle made brother go against brother, in where Pai ended up killing Taruto, who then was against Deep Blue's plans. Then how Deep Blue killed my father and how Pai ended up dying as he tried to protect the Mews, once he realized his errors It was such a terrible thing, that's for sure. But thanks to my mom who defeated Deep Blue and brought back Masaya, she lost her powers temporarily along with the other mews, along with restoring Tokyo the way it was. My dad and his brothers being perfectly fine, as if they never died and soon return to their world. And then this happened and then that, and then my dad and his brothers returned; my mom realized her feeling for my dad. This and that, they got married, this and that, had me, and this is where things got more confusing for me.

It seems that even though my mom defeated Deep Blue, he wasn't completely defeated. It was when he return to Tokyo to take his revenge on the mews. That's when things started going south. I was the oldest of all the new born mews. That being said, I was targeted by Deep Blue. My mom and the others did not have anytime to make a safe place for me, and the more I spend in Tokyo, the more in danger I was in being found. Ryou-san said that me, being Ichigo's daughter, the leader and most powerful mew, could also gain the same power, along with me being part alien because of my dad, so my life was at stake, thus sending me away to Midori for my own safety; away from any danger. Sure, Katara was also part alien and mew, but Deep Blue wasn't after her, and could have cared less about the others. In which Zakuro felt relieved, but still on edge because after a while, since Deep Blue wasn't able to get me, he started targeting her and Rosella. It sometime, but the mews finally defeated Deep Blue, once with Katara and Rosella safe in the cafe in where they were now more protected, and unfound by Deep Blue was calmed but it didn't lift up the unwavering feeling both parents had in giving me away uncertain when or where another attack could be done. They said they were going to get me back after thinking they wouldn't come back, but Ryou-san didn't allow it. He along with Keiichiro-san, have done lots of research throughout the time and there was always something telling them the aliens would come back. They were right. Before I arrived, months ago the aliens came back and started to attack once more using these predesites; their goal unknown. Well It seems I have caught up to everything I needed to know. But one question still remained: am I really a mew? am I actually part alien? What about the whole red data animal also being infused with my DNA? Not only that, but what if this has to do with cat ears and tail appearing on me just a few days ago?!

"-mu, Amu, Amu!, AMU-CHAN!" I heard someone scream my name; startling me. I turned, only to figure out it was Ran who was yelling and calling out my name.

"What?" I asked; clearly clueless to why she was calling out. Does she not understand that I have to process this whole thing? Maybe not.. "mou~ your dosing off again!" She complained as I glared at her.

"Ran" I heard Miki say in a warning tone. Ran laughed nervously. I gave out a sigh as I looked around, realizing Ikuto wasn't there. Weird. Lately, Ikuto has been disappearing on me out of know where. I remember him going with me up the stairs and into my room, after the whole explanation from my parent's and the others, but after that, I dozed off... I guess he could have left...? A frown appeared on my face as I felt my heart hurt a bit; negative thoughts once again invading my mind; wondering about Ikuto's actions. I shook my head; getting rid of every thought that came in. It's Ikuto we're talking about Amu, you don't have to worry. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, I kept on reassuring myself. You know what, I think it'll be best to get the rest of my questions answered! And get this whole thing over and-and... along with what ever other problem I need to , my mind is a complete mess. I headed back down stairs to see everyone still there, chatting with one another until my mom noticed me.

"Ah! Amu!" She called and walk over to me. "Feeling alright?" She questioned; concerned. I gave a nod.

"Yeah um, mom? I was wondering, does anything weird happen when you're a mew? Aside from all the attacking from the Cyclones and Predesites?" I questioned; still wondering about the cat ears and tail popping out the day I arrived here.

"Well there was a side effect on my part..." My mom started as I looked at her curiously. "Well you see, every time I would get nervous, scared, or excited; cat ears and a tail would pop out. Then I would get these strange craving of fish and-"

"Wait, Ears and tail?" I asked; cutting her off in her thinking. She nodded. I stood silent for a moment as I felt her suddenly looking at me; thinking. Until her eyes widen a bit.

"Amu... could it be that..." She started. "Did any of that happen to you lately?" She questioned.

"Well...maybe the part of...The ears and tail...?" I said; the last part a bit low as I saw the eyes of my mom widen a bit. She quickly grab my hand; pulling me until she reach Ryou-san.

"Ryou, I need you to do a quick check on Amu" She said in which he only look at from my mom and then to me. "I think her powers are starting up" She said and Ryou nodded. My mom let go of me and motioned to follow Ryou-san, along with Keiichiro-san who joined in, while I saw the curious faces of the others. As I continued to follow, I was lead into the basement. There, Keiichiro-san opened a door. It seemed to be a control room. Before I knew it, tests were being made on me. Simple ones of course, like a blood test and all. After a while, both Keiichiro and Ryou-san kept on talking with my mom and looking at what I'm guessing are suppose to be test results. I noticed my mom sighed.

"It can't be helped I guess." I heard her say. What can't be help?

"Amu." I heard Ryou-san call me; grabbing my attention.

"It seems like your DNA is fused with the same red data animal as your mother. In which it confirms that you soon will develop your mew powers. The only thing you need is this." Ryou-san said as he handed me to what seem to be a pendant. "This is a mew pendant, which helps you to be able to transform into a mew. All you have to say is 'Mew mew pendant Metamorphosis'" Ryou-san told me and I gave a short nod.

"Not only that, but it seems that just like Katara-chan, you also have a part of alien DNA within you, which can come in handy and have more advantages as a mew. An example would be transportation. As you may have seen from Miyu, who is able to leave in thin air" Kaiichiro-san said and I gave another nod. So part human, part alien, and part mew? Can this day get any weirder?

"There is also one thing left." Ryou-san spoke. I think I spoke too soon. I looked at him curiously; wondering what he was about to say. That was until a screen was put in front of me. I looked at it curiously.

"Wha-" I started till something pop out as I screamed; frighten. Before I knew it, smoke appeared around me. I blinked a few times and looked around. I turned to face the three adults, only to see that they seemed a bit taller?

"Just as I thought..." I hear Ryou-san say; a hand running over his hair.

"Meow('what'?)" eh? Did I just meowed? It can't be right? "Meo-(he-)" I stopped myself before I could finish. I meowed again. I looked down at myself and instead of seeing a human body, I saw black fur. No way... Quickly, I looked around the room and saw a mirror and quickly ran to it...on four legs?! I looked at in the mirror and instead of seeing a teenage girl with pink hair I saw... a black cat?! I quickly turn to face my mom begging for an explanation; meowing desperately.

"Calm down Amu." She said as she kneeled down before me.

"(calm down?! How can I calm down?! I'm a cat?! I can't calm down!?)" I meowed as she gave out a sigh.

"I know that, Amu. But please calm down and we'll explain." She said and I took a deep breath. She turned to both Ryou-san and Keiichiro-san.

"Well Amu, to begin with, it seems that you have the same traits as your mother when she became a mew." Keiichiro-san said; looking at me a bit nervously at my situation.

"So to begin, you should be careful in public, try not to get nervous, embarrass or frighten much." Ryou-san started. "If you do, depending of much you feel, it can cause ears and tail to pop out. If it's too much, then it'll cause you to turn into a cat. In this case, we did not know any other way to confirm this, so we had to scare you." Ryou-san finished. I glared slightly at him.

"(So how long till this wears off?)" I meowed and my mom sighed.

"Sorry sweety, but the transformation just doesn't wear off.." She said. Wait I just realize how can she understand me?! My confused face must have said so, for she gave me a soft smile. " Having these powers helps me communicate with cats." She said and I nodded.

"And about you turning back into a human.." Ryuou-san said; grabbing my attention. "You have to be kissed." He said bluntly. Oh Alright no problem...wait...KISSED?! Are you serious?! I have to get kissed just to turn back?! It's like a spell has been casted on me and the only way to break it is from a kiss?! Ugh...I look around for a second as I could feel my face heat up...I don't think I'll be living this down...As the image of a ceartain someone appeared in my head...and I'm sure he'll take advantage of it too...

"Also, you turning into a cat won't be forever. Until a certain point it'll stop, but of course, seeing as you just gained your powers, then it will take a few years..." My mom said trailing off a bit.

"..." You have got to be kidding me..! I gave out a sigh...I sat down and closed my eyes; trying to calm down. Processing this new info; admitting that right now I'm a cat, and that I have to kiss someone to turn back. I felt eyes on me as I continue to stay put. Time passed as I stay the same I heard movement of the door open and shut but I still knew my mom was with me, I'm guessing is through the improvement of my scent of smell that I distinguish hers. I felt movement and soon I was picked up. I opened my eyes to see my mom hugging me.

"I'm sorry.." She started as I felt her pat my back softly. "I know this is hard on you... especially with everything that had been going on and the fact that right now your a cat" She said " I'm sure you wish by now to have never arrive here and then you wouldn't be in this situation.." She said softly. My eyes sadden. Not true. I mean after all, I lived a life with charas and everyday hunting down x-eggs and purifying them. And then the transformations. I'm use to it, so I'm sure being a mew and fighting is just the same. Of course, being part animal and alien was not normal, but I can live with it. My mom made it through it with her DNA being fuse with a red data animal, so if she can, then I can. Plus, there weren't any features of mine that would be nonhuman, to be considered as an alien. My thoughts were cut off when I heard sobbing. "I'm sorry..." I heard my mom said; her voice cracked. I pulled back from her embrace and I sat on her lap; still in cat form. I looked up at her to see her face as tears fell down her cheek. I felt something pull at my heart as I saw my mother in such a vulnerable state. "I'm sorry.." She kept on repeating. "It's because of how I am that you're like this." She said. I felt tears form in my eyes. She was putting all the blame on herself. Ever since I was born, I guess at some point I would have to go through this, but for all of this to happen in just a few days can be overwhelming. I'm sure my mother felt that for me. One day you find out your adopted, next your mother is a superhero and your father an alien, then ears and tail pop out, then you know your going to be a future mew and you're part alien. And finally, you turn into a cat and the only way to turn back is to get kissed.

"(Mom.)" I meowed; trying to get her attention. She looked at me; tears continued to roll down her face as I gave her my best smile; tears in my eyes. "(Don't blame yourself. I'm fine, cause I know it's best if I got through this with you and dad, than going through it alone if I didn't know about you.)" I meowed. She wiped away her tears and did her best to smile at me; holding back a sob. She pulled me back into her arms, while I nuzzled against her shoulder; feeling her warmth, the warmth of my real mother. After a while, I heard her calm down. I pulled away as she smiled softly at me. I noticed then her untying a ribbon she had. holding up her ribbon, she grabbed my pendant that I left on the chair I was sitting in before. Once putting the ribbon through a hole of the pendant, she tied it around my neck.

"I may not have been with you through all those years Amu, but I promise you that from now I'll always be here." She said and I smiled along with giving a meow of approval. "Now..." She started looking at me with a slight frown. " We have to turn you back into a human." She said. Oh yeah...

"(No worries, I know just who to go to.)" I meowed as I got out of her arms and headed towards the slightly open door. "(I'll be back.)" I meowed and left not before seeing a smile on my mothers face as she stood up.

"Take care." was all I heard as I made my way back to the main floor. Of them Cafe there I saw the rest of the mews and my charas who looked at me as I entered the scene. I scanned the room, but didn't see the one person I was looking for. So I ran towards the door, not before I heard my name being called. I decided to ignore it as I went on my search to find the one person who kept on disappearing on me since I met my parents. Ikuto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Take care." was all I heard as I made my way back to the main floor. In the Cafe there I saw the rest of the mews and my charas who looked at me as I entered the scene. I scanned the room, but didn't see the one person I was looking for. So I ran towards the door, not before I heard my name being called. I decided to ignore it as I went on my search to find the one person who kept on disappearing on me since I met my parents. Ikuto.

Amu's P.O.V~

I've been searching every where for that damn idiotic cat and I can't find him anywhere! How long does it take to find a blue haired male?! I gave out a sigh as I sat down; my tail moving around as I saw people moved around. I thought of where to search. Ikuto couldn't have gotten that far for sure, so he should be nearby. But I already search every- Damn it.. Realization hit me as I forgot to check one last place. The place I should have check first to begin with. The damn park that was right next to the cafe! I gave out another sigh for my stupidity and ran towards the direction of the park near the cafe. Upon arriving, I began to search around mainly by climbing trees; seeing as I wasn't tall enough to be able to see above the bushes. After a while, I finally found him. Quickly and carefully, I climbed down from the tree I was on and soon began to run towards him. That is till I notice he was actually talking on the phone. I stood there as I listened to him talk

"-do you think you'll be able to come?" I heard him say. But to who? "Yeah, she doesn't know." Who doesn't know? "Although I think she might be...Yeah, I've been disappearing on her lately... Yeah, she seems to be getting along with her new family... So you are going to be here?...Alright, by when? I'll see if I can pick you up..." As curious as I was wanting to know where this conversation was heading, I also feared what if... what if Ikuto... No! Stop Amu, don't start. Don't think something is going on when it isn't. Maybe it's just Utau or possibly Tadase. No one else, right? But what if... No no no no no, nothing's going on. I gave out a sigh. Ikuto is not like that. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me and I trust him. I shouldn't be thinking like this after all, he's the person I love and he loves me back; I shouldn't doubt him. Yeah, no doubts.

"Bye." I heard as I looked towards him as I noticed him hang up and put his phone into his pocket; soon walking away.

"(Iku-)Meo-" I started as I was about to run towards him, till I felt suddenly getting picked up. I yelp and soon my body was turned as I looked into light blue colored eyes.

"what a cute little kitten.." The person who picked me up said.

"(Eh?)" I meowed. The person chuckled. By now, I noticed it was a male who picked me up. He seemed to be around the same age as Ikuto.. He also had black hair and seemed to be wearing a sort of uniform. Realization hit me once more as I turned slightly to see Ikuto looking around. I notice Yoru in front of him.

"You sure you heard Amu?" I heard him ask Yoru.

"I'm positive Ikuto nya!" Yoru said I saw Ikuto give out a sigh and turn away from Yoru who only sulked.

"(Ikuto!)"I meowed calling towards him. I noticed Yoru turn around towards my direction.

"(Yoru!)" I meowed and I notice him stared for a second till he quickly flew towards Ikuto.

"Hm... I wonder if you have a home." I heard the guy who still had me in his arms ask. I turned back towards him as I noticed his hand go towards the mew pendant on my neck. "That's a cute pendant, but it doesn't seem to have your name nor who you belong to." He said. "I guess I'll be taking you with me until we find your owner." He said. Eh? No way am I going home with this stranger! I started meowing for Ikuto and Yoru; hoping that Ikuto would listen to Yoru for once! I was soon carried away in a different direction from where Ikuto was. My head was on the guys shoulder as I saw Yoru talking with Ikuto; pointing towards my direction. I notice he was also translating my words.

"(IKUTO, YOU IDIOTIC CAT!)" I screamed or meowed or I don't know what to call it, but the point is I also startled the guy as he let go of me. He was holding his ear for a second and I took the opportunity and run towards Ikuto.

"Ah wait!" I heard the guy call out. Ikuto seemed to have notice him calling out as he notice me running towards him. I made it to him and quickly i somehow manage to climb up to his shoulder. He looked at me questioningly and grabbed me as he stared into me. I was panting looking at him while also glaring. He raised an eye brow and I took the chance and quickly kissed him. A puff of smoked surrounded me as I was transformed back into my human form and pulled away from Ikuto with a slight cough at the sudden smoke. The smoke cleared out as I was still being carried by Ikuto; his arms on my waist making me by at least two heads taller than him as he looked up; wide eyed.

"Amu?" He questioned and I gave out a nervous laugh and he put me down; still holding by the waist though.

"What the-" I heard and turned to see the guy from earlier stare at me shock. M-maybe I should have consider this part... "How did-" I heard him start trying to process what he saw before him.

"A-ah hello. Sorry, did I startle you?" i questioned; moving away from ikuto and towards the guy. Instead, he only starred at me; shocked. "Ah please don't misunderstand this situation, but what you saw is a magic trick being preformed." I quickly said.

"A magic trick?" He questioned; now less shocked, but curious instead. I nodded.

"Y-yes a trick my partner and I" I started pointing towards Ikuto, "are working on with our pet cat." I said. He only nodded seeming to now understand the situation.

"I see... Well, that sure was a really great trick you two did; swtiching places with a cat." He said and I nodded laughing a bit nervously.

"Glad you enjoyed it... um" i started.

"Takuto. Shindou Takuto." he said; extending his hand towards me which I shook.

"Hinamori Amu." I said and he nodded. I felt relief wash over me as he did believe my lie. Before any of us could say anything, I felt a pair of arms pull me back.

"Yeah and I'm her boyfriend." I heard Ikuto say. I looked up as I noticed him glare at Takuto who only chuckled.

"Didn't mean to steal her from you." He said as he then turned to look at me.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Amu. Hope we can meet again some time soon." He said as he began to walk away. I nodded; giving him a smile. it wasn't till he was out of sight did Ikuto let go. I turned to face him and to regret it. He stared at me as if asking for an explanation. I laughed nervously.

"W-well you see..." I started and soon began to explain the whole situation to him. After I was done, I felt him hug me once more along with lifting me up to my surprise.

"At least your safe and here with me. Who knows what could have happened while you were a cat and been taken by him." He said as I felt his voice turn cold upon mentioning Takuto. I gave out a nervous laugh at his protectiveness till I noticed a smirk form on his face.

"At least it's good to know that for you to turn back, you have to get kissed." He said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"D-dont you think you'll start taking advantage of my situation!" I yelled. He only chuckled.

"Of course not. But it can't be helped, but it seems like my little strawberry is under a spell and needs to be kissed to turn back." he said.

"I'm not little! Nor a strawberry!" I yelled at him, but he acted like he didn't hear it.

"it's like in one of those fairytales, expect of course this it'll be the bad boy and the kitten." He said. I blinked a few before I started laughing.

"You? A bad boy? As if." I laughed at him. He only pouted for a second as he put me down.

"If you want I can show you." He said as I felt his face getting closer to mine. I felt the heat on my cheeks return. Myself not wanting Ikuto having the upper hand, I pushed him away.

"Yeah, sure." I said looking away; avoiding eye contact and before he could say anything, Yoru interrupted.

"You see Ikuto nya!" Yoru suddenly said; tears streaming down his eyes. "I told you it was Amu nya!" He said.

"yeah, sure."Ikuto responded.

"Ikuto..." Yoru cried; clearly upset of Ikuto ignoring him. I gave Yoru a small smile and patted his head.

"It's ok Yoru, at least you recognized me and I'm glad you did. I don't think someone else could have." I said and glanced at Ikuto who pouted slightly. "So if you want, I'll reward you with some deserts from the cafe." I said and Yoru looked at me teary-eyed.

"Thank you Amu nya!" He said hugging my cheek; feeling appreciated. I laughed as we began to make our way to the cafe. Ikuto was following behind and Yoru smiling happily; his tail moving back and forth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Normal P.O.V.~

Yoru gave out a satisfying sigh as he finished eating a peice of chocolate cake while rubbing his belly. The other chara's giggled as they finished their own piece of cake as well.

"Well it seems these little guys have satisfied their hunger." Retasu said with a giggle. Amu nodded with a smile.

"And it seems like you turned back to normal, sweetie." Ichigo said; wrapping an arm around her daughters shoulder, giving her a smile. Which Amu returned along with a nod.

"Back to normal? Did something happen to Amu while I was gone?" a voice said and Ichigo tensed up slightly as she turned to face her husband.

"Oh no, nothing important." She said with a wave of her hand with a small nervous laughter. Along with Amu who nodded in agreement. She wouldn't want to explain the whole situation to her father. Especially the encounter with Takuto who she was about to go to his home in her state of being a cat. Also the fact she kissed Ikuto in order to turn back to a human. Nope, they involve boys and her father was the type to do anything for her daughter. She'd rather not risk the life of her boyfriend nor the life of someone she just met. Kish on the other hand knew his wife well enough to know that she was hiding something. Her reactions were the same every time she lied. Of course he knew this due to the many situations she's been in as a hero and to comfort her overprotective husband. Well actually, there's no stopping the guy from caring so much... The point was he knew Ichigo was hiding something about Amu. Ichigo gave out a sigh knowing it was useless to hide things from him so she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away into the kitchen; wanting to speak in private.

Kish stood facing Ichigo who had both arms on her hips clearly showing it was an important topic. In response, he crossed his arms; giving his attention.

"Kish, do you remember that one time when you kept on teasing me and embarrassing me?" Ichigo started and Kish raise an eyebrow; wondering about the topic, but nonetheless smiled at her.

"Ah yes, quite the wonderful reaction you gave. Your face was as red as a tomato." Kish said. Ichigo shook her head.

"That's not my point, remember how that day I turned into a cat?" She asked and he nodded.

"And that gave a better reason to call you koneko-chan." He said as Ichigo then remembered the many times she's been called like that by him and how much she felt annoyed about it back when they were enemies.

"Yeah, but then I explained to you why; it had to do with the amount of embarrassment, or nervousness or how scared I got. It would turn me into a cat at the time." she said and Kish nodded as he let her continue."And how I needed to be kissed to turn back to normal." Kish nodded again. By now Ichigo took a small breath and started talking to him slowly; cautious of any possible out come from her husband. "Yeah and well it's part of my DNA being infuse with the red data animal DNA, and well Amu is my daughter, so she has my DNA within her so..." She started looking at Kish expression as he wondered what she was trying to say.

"Wait. What exactly is the whole point of th-" He cut himself off as everything click into place. His eyes widen.

Yelling was heard from Kish as Amu and Ikuto were sitting down at a table; staring at the kitchen doorway. Amu only sighed as it reminded her of the argument her father made in the morning when she got lost within the city.

"you know.." Amu heard as she faced Ikuto.

"Hm?" She questioned.

"I have a feeling your father doesn't like me." He said bluntly. At this, Amu gave out a small nervous laughter.

"I'm sure he'll eventually come to accept you." She said. "Of course, I am his daughter and well I'm sure you'd also be the same if one day our daughter comes home with a boyfriend." Amu said and Ikuto thought for a second. In which Amu thought he would be considering the situation of her father... That was till a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Aw Amu, I didn't know you already wanted to have a daughter with me." He said as he watched Amu's face turn red.

"N-No! As if!" She yelled turning away from him.

"Well you did say, 'our daughter'." He said smirking.

"I-I meant your daughter!" Amu yelled.

"My daughter that will also be yours."

"No way!"

"Aw, you don't want to have a family with me?"

"As if!"

"but Amu-"

"No!" Amu yelled; her face more red, if possible while Ikuto stared at her smirking. She only glared at him.

"Definitely not!" Kish said suddenly appearing; embracing his daughter and started glaring at Ikuto who stared at him. He was surprised, but only showed a bit. Amu on the other hand was completely surprised at the sudden action and her mother was coming out of the kitchen; clearly looking for Kish. The guy was lucky he could teleport so he can escape her easily.

"Kish!" Ichigo called out; walking towards him as he loosened his embrace and looked at his wife.

"What?" He questioned and Ichigo sigh once more. Clearly she hasn't been in a good mood at all lately. Due to this, she ended up grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away. "Ow ow ow!" Kish complained as he let go of Amu along with his complaining. While Ichigo began to reason with Kish of his actions in which he clearly defends himself by accusing Ikuto of the first things that comes to mind. The others just watched in entertainment as it was rare to see the couple argue.

"W-why don't you two go out for another walk?" Retasu asked. Amu looked at Ikuto who looked back at her. She then turned to face her parents.

"Good idea." Amu said as she stood up motioning Ikuto to accompany her. "Plus, we have some stuff to do back at where we're staying." Amu said.

"What?!" Kish shouted. "Your sharing a place with THAT?!" He question and pointed towards Ikuto accusingly. Ikuto frowned, but slightly chuckled when he saw Ichigo scold Kish.

"But in a way, your father has a point." Ichigo said." If you two would like, why don't you guys stay with us? After all Amu, you are our daughter so its natural for you to live with us. We also have a spare room for Ikuto to stay." Ichigo said and Amu and Ikuto nodded.

"Then we'll be going to get our stuffs then." Amu said and Ichigo nodded.

"And once you come back, we'll head home." she said and Amu nodded, but she heard her father complain.

"Oh, I'm not sharing a rooftop with HIM!" Kish complained and Amu sighed; shaking her head. So did Ichigo, but the two teens made their way out of the cafe and towards their destination. On their way, Amu hummed as she smiled looking up at the sky. A small giggled left her as she remembered how her parents were. Ikuto looked at her curiously, but smiled upon seeing her smile. He noted how calm she is now than she was before when they first arrived.

"You know.." Amu started as she turned to look at Ikuto who was already paying attention. "I think I look more forward now to see how my life will be from now on." she said with a bright smile which Ikuto couldn't help but smile.

" I'm sure you will. I'll be by your side to make sure of it." Ikuto said and placed his arm around her shoulder.

To be continued.


End file.
